Coco Bandicoot
'Coco Bandicoot '''is Crash Bandicoot's intelligent younger sister. Appearance Coco is an orange furred eastern barred bandicoot with cream markings on her mouth area. She has big and wide green eyes and thin brown eyebrows. Coco has a small, relatively short muzzle, and triangular shaped ears. Her hair is a golden blonde and somewhat curly, and it is typically tied in a ponytail. At eleven and twelve years of age, she wore pink eyeshadow and pink lipstick, and at fifteen she simply wore brown eyeshadow. Finally, at age nineteen, she wears blue eyeshadow and lipstick. Coco's body is more humanoid than her older brother's, Crash. Attire At eleven and twelve years old, Coco wore a white and red t-shirt, blue overalls with one strap undone, pink sneakers, and a pink flower in her hair. At fifteen, she kept the flower and sneakers, but traded her shirt for a blue and white t-shirt with a pink and yellow smiling flower on it and ditched the overalls; she traded them for plain blue pants. Coco's shirt wasn't quite big enough, so some of her midriff could be seen. Currently, Coco wears a blue and white shirt with yellow jeans, a brown belt with a gold buckle, a wristwatch, and brown boots. Personality From the moment she is introduced, Coco is established as a "mistress" sort of character and uses Crash to perform certain errands whenever she sees fit. Her work ethic can be best described as domineering; most of the time, she only works on what she wants to do and largely ignores what really needs to be done, such as cleaning the house. Despite this, Coco is generally depicted as cheerful and high spirited, her educated wit often contrasted by an innocent childlike demeanor. Despite their contrasting personalities, Coco is far from prissy and is generally tolerant, if not outright amused by Crash's behavior. She also shares his altruistic code, even to some enemies (as Crash had taken sympathy on Krunk in ''Nitro Kart, Coco felt pity for Nash, using her hack smarts to make the "poor shark thingy" take a long needed nap). She is great with technology as she carries a pink laptop occasionally and is skilled at hacking, as seen in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, when she intercepts Cortex's messages to convince her brother not to listen to him. Below the Bandicoot House lies Coco's VR Hub System, which resides in a secret lab seen in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. It works similar to the Time Twister in that it can warp to different places around the world, the only difference being in the present time. Coco is generally depicted a lucid foil for Crash, often taking the role of straight man or spokesman whenever Aku Aku isn't around. She is not without her own dizzy moments however, and is certainly not immune to the same slapstick buffoonery that so often befalls her brother. Backstory Early life Coco Bandicoot, like her brother and a majority of Doctor Neo Cortex's minions, was originally a normal animal. She was one of the last animals to be put into the Evolvo-Ray. However, Coco escaped before she was put through the Cortex Vortex, so she was not loyal to Cortex. Coco hid in the jungle, where eventually she met her older brother, Crash. She was 11 years old during the events of the first game. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' Coco is first seen in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back living on N. Sanity Island with Crash. One day, when the battery for her laptop runs out, she sent Crash off to find a replacement battery for her. When Coco discovered that Crash was gathering crystals for Cortex, she became suspicious of Cortex, and decided to hack into his computer to see what he was really up to. What she found were detailed schematics for an improved Cortex Vortex, and a suspicious-looking space station. She learned of Cortex's real plan, just as Crash had gathered all the crystals, and revealed Cortex's intentions to Crash before he could give the crystals to Cortex. She appeared beside N. Brio and her brother when they were ready to destroy the Cortex Vortex. ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' In Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Coco was called upon by Aku Aku to use Doctor Nefarious Tropy's Time Twister Machine and gather the powerful crystals in their original places before Cortex did so. Coco helped by gathering the crystals in 17th century China, the 18th century Pacific Ocean, and World War I Europe. She was also responsible for the defeat of Doctor N. Gin on the moon, with her pet tiger, Pura, assisting her. ''Crash Twinsanity'' In Crash Twinsanity, fifteen year old Coco was happily chasing a butterfly before she was ambushed by Doctor Neo Cortex in order to lure Crash into a trap. Many moments later, Coco believed that Cortex kidnapped Crash, and travelled to the Iceberg Lab to confront him. With a swift kick, she attacked Cortex and sent the Power Crystals he was holding flying into the Psychetron. The resulting chain reaction left Coco unconscious until the end of the game. ''Crash Tails'' Four years after the events of Crash Twinsanity, everything seemed to be alright for Coco and her brother. Other Appearances Darkstorm Multiversal TBC A Dragon Adventure TBX Relationships Family Crash Bandicoot TBC Friends Pura TBC Polar TBC Crunch Bandicoot TBC Aku Aku TBC Rivals Nina Cortex N. Gin TBC Neutral Tawna Bandicoot TBC Enemies Neo Cortex TBC Uka Uka TBC Nitrus Brio TBC Nefarious Tropy Evil Crash TBC Evil Coco TBC Skills Abilities Coco possesses most abilities that are shared with her brother, Crash, with the exception of immunity from mind control. However, she's not as physically active as Crash. *Scientific Genius - Level Intellect - Coco's most notable trait is her high intelligence; her intelligence quotient is said to be as much as 164. With such high intelligence, Coco is able to create a number of complex machines and hack into virtually any computer. She also was able to construct an entire warp room in the house for traveling across the globe (Wrath of Cortex). *Expert Combatant - Aside from her high intelligence, Coco is able to physically fend for herself, knowing an array of martial arts leg moves, one powerful enough to create a large shock wave and she can also spin like her brother can. *Aptitude - Coco is also shown to be a skilled scooter, snowboard, tiger, airplane, spaceship, kart, and tank rider. She's also a fast learner, picking up information and creating new machines or gadgets faster than Doctor Neo Cortex with greater reliability. Weaknesses TBC Quotes * Trivia *Her Crash Tails outfit is somewhat based off of her outfit in Crash: Mind Over Mutant, which is non canon in Gothic's continuity. * Gallery Cococrasht 20180428202746.png|Coco in Crash Tails Cocotsanity.png|Coco in Crash Twinsanity Nsane cocobandicoot.png|Coco in the original trilogy Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Bandicoots Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Geniuses Category:Mechanics Category:Teenagers Category:Young Adults